


Necessary

by skargasm



Series: Four Under a Blood Red Moon [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: You don't have to have read 'Four Under a Blood Red Moon' but it would help.Basically, Spike is unchipped, Xander is a hyena/werewolf hybrid and they live as a clan/pack with the mated Angel and Oz. Following taking down the Initiative once and for all, Xander is now the alpha of a pack of werewolves. With so much on their plate, it was all too easy to get bogged down in all the things that needed to be done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend on Livejournal wanted to see a little bit more of this verse and I was inspired to write something a little into the future. And being me, it turned into a porny snippet....
> 
> * * *

Cordelia had teased him about it once and he had given her the finger and said he did it for the warmth. That was partly it – you couldn't deny that sleeping amidst a pile of twenty three werewolves was a bloody warm place to be. Twenty three – bloody hell, the pack had grown since they had got back from Sunnydale. They'd got a bit of a reputation actually – something about their weird leadership group seemed to have them crawling out of the woodwork, looking for sanctuary, a home and a pack.

First one was some teenaged boy, bitten by accident and kicked out by his family for his strange behaviour. How do you explain to your parents that you have been turned into a werewolf? Far easier to let them believe the hyped up on drugs theory. Chris was half starved, living on the streets and on the verge of selling his body when they found him/he found them during a patrol one night. He'd followed them home and once they fed him, they seemed to be stuck with him. He was madly crushing on Cordelia, following her around and worshiping as only a teenage boy could. Wesley viewed it as Cordelia having a bodyguard and seemed oddly fine about it.

A couple of werewolves had come and gone – unwilling to abide by the rules imposed or recognise the structure of the clan/pack so it seemed to have settled at twenty three. For the time being.

The second reason for sleeping as part of a giant wolf pile was that it actually felt really, really good. Their fur was soft on his skin, like being stroked and petted sensually wherever he was touched. There was no funny business – half of 'em were straighter than a ruler and the half that might be even a little bit bent knew that Xander would rip their throats out if they even _thought_ about making an inappropriate move on Spike. But it was fantastic – surrounded by acceptance, love, family. It definitely fed something inside him. 

The final reason, and the one he refused to admit to anyone was loneliness. As pack leader, Xander was out and about doing business constantly, and as promised, he kept in regular contact with the Sunnydale lot. Relations were still strained so when he had to actually go there to liaise with the Watcher, Spike stayed behind to avoid conflict. Strategically, it was a good move; personally it sucked giant, hairy Gr'lack balls. But he was determined not to cause his boy any extra grief so he kept his mouth shut and waved goodbye with a smile on his face. 

Sighing, he rolled over, shoving at the furry body that had crept into his sleep space. This bloody lot had no personal boundaries when they were werewolves and he'd slapped more than one nose that had tried to bury itself in his crotch! This one room had been converted for when the pack wanted to bond, play or simply all sleep together. Cordelia had insisted, especially after several rooms had been damaged by rambunctious behaviour – it would appear that hardwood floors didn't mix well with werewolf claws. 

Tonight had been more of a run than a patrol but often after being out together many of them were too lazy to change back to human, preferring to fall into a jumbled pile of limbs and sleep as family. Pairing off wasn't unusual or discouraged as long as everything was consensual and there were more than a few who seemed to be finding love amongst their weird little pack. Yet another reason why more werewolves were joining them – apart from living in peace with humans and non threatening demons, the pack accepted any sexual orientation, not something that happened in every werewolf pack apparently.

Eyes drooping, Spike felt himself relaxing, soft fur touching the skin of his chest and back, only the sleep pants he was wearing acting as a barrier to the sensual feel. Xander was due back tomorrow and he was looking forward to a night out patrolling with just the two of them, followed by maybe a chase around the hotel and loud sex in one of the rooms not their own.

A sound caught his attention and he sat up, peering over the pile of bodies towards the doorway. He'd recognise that silhouette anywhere. 

“Xander!” Falling and stumbling over 92 legs and twenty three bodies, he finally made his way over to the door, yanking Xander into his arms and laying a passionate kiss on the welcoming mouth. “Wasn't expecting you til tomorrow Pet!”

“I left early – I'd had enough.” Xander sounded exhausted but his actions didn't match how tired he sounded as he began to drag Spike out of the room. 

“Thought you'd wanna sleep in the pile”. Spike allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of their little suite of rooms, not resisting as Xander tugged him through the sitting area and into the bathroom. “Already had a shower this evening, luv, but I'll sit here and watch you if you like.” 

“No – get in with me.” Xander's voice was both growly and whiny at the same time and Spike cocked his head questioningly.

“Want me to scrub your back? Only had to ask Pet.”

“No – I need to scrub **you**. You smell of _them_!” More growl than whine now, and Spike realised what was going on. 

“Just the pack love, OUR pack.” 

“Want you to smell like me.” Pulling Spike into their large shower, sleep pants and all, Xander turned the water on as hot as they could stand it and instantly began soaping Spike up. 

“Xander - “ He wasn't objecting but Spike thought he should say something. “ - you know nothing's going on with any of them. It's just - “

“I know, I know. It's just - “ Xander seemed to be struggling for words, his hands continuing to wash Spike thoroughly whilst pressing as much of himself against him as possible. “Don't like being away from you – hate that you don't smell like me. You're mine – should smell like me inside and out.” Insistent hands were crowding Spike into a corner of the shower and he watched both amused and aroused as Xander yanked at his soaking wet jeans, finally releasing the hard, angry looking length of his cock. Taking the opportunity while he had it, Spike stripped off his sopping wet and now soapy sleep pants and threw them out of the shower to land with an audible splat on the bathroom floor. By the time he had done that and turned back, Xander was covering his cock in the lube they kept on the shelf in the shower, his avid eyes scoring all over Spike's body like a brand. 

Without being told, Spike turned back to face the wall of tiles, leaning over and spreading his legs. It looked like they needed to have a bit of a talk but his boy needed this first. The heat of Xander's body pressed against his, the familiar pressure at his arse and he pushed out, groaning as Xander entered him with one, hard thrust. Nails digging into his hips, hot breath at his ear, and Spike gave up thinking....

* * *

“Angel and Oz can go and deal with them.”

“Yeah, but I thought - “

“I don't care. The pack are important to me, keeping up good relationships with the Scoobies is important to me but you – you're everything. I spend so much time on that shit, I'm not with you and that doesn't work for me. We'll have to find a better way to sort this stuff out – or you come with me, I don't care. Unless you don't - “

“Whoa! Always want to be with you. Just didn't want to get in the way of what you needed to do.”

“Okay, good, yeah.” Strong arms holding him close, beloved scent filling his nostrils, warm skin pressed against every inch of him. Xander hadn't let him get more than a foot away since they'd fucked in the shower. It felt good – more than good. “All of that is important to me but Spike – you, you're **necessary**.”

“Okay Pet. We'll talk to the pouf tomorrow.” A rumble greeted his pronouncement and Spike recognised the sounds of Xander dropping off to sleep, the exhaustion finally catching up with him. With a smile on his face, Spike closed his eyes and joined his mate in slumber.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
